


First Time House-Sitters

by karasunova



Series: Adventures in House-Sitting [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, EWE, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: House sitting at the Burrow with George isn’t all that it’s cut out to be.





	First Time House-Sitters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven 2019 Bingo  
> Square Filled: The Burrow (O3)

“How did Bill and Fleur convince your parents to go to France?” Hermione placed her purse down on the kitchen table.

George crossed his arms over his chest. “Bill organized this big thing for their wedding anniversary. He also let slip there was something he and Fleur wanted to tell them but only if they agreed to go on the trip.”

Hermione picked up some spare dishes left out on the kitchen table. “Is it what I think it is?” She placed the dishes in the sink.

“If you're thinking a baby. Then yes you're right.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She laughed and threw a towel at his head. “That's great news. Besides, your parents deserve a nice break away from home.”

She turned her attention back to the dishes.

George quietly settled in beside her. “That's true.”

He watched as she rinsed the dishes and set a washing charm on them. “So, you're here house sitting?”

“That's right.” He leaned against the counter. “And I'm extending the invite to you.” He cleared his throat. “Not the house sitting. I can do that. But, I mean, you can stay here for a few days. If you want.”

George scratched his chest and then stuffed his hands into his pockets.

* * *

“You're going where?” Harry asked.

Hermione whizzed past him with a duffle bag, stopping in front of the bookshelves in their shared library. Her eyes scanning the titles.

Harry followed her into the library. “Why are you going to the Burrow?”

“George asked me if I wanted to stay over while he house sits.”

“Right but why?”

Hermione shrugged. She grabbed a few titles and propped them into her backpack. “Why not?”

“Is this about Ron?”

Hermione sighed. She couldn't fault Harry about jumping to that conclusion. She and Ron had broken up a while ago and although she was upset about it. She wasn't hung up on him. Their breakup was something they both agreed needed to happen. Her going to the Burrow with George was not about Ron. It was about her. For her.

“It's not, Harry. Promise. Besides, we’re just house-sitting. I'll be at the Burrow if you need anything.”

* * *

"Your mum left chores for you to do?” Hermione handed George a fresh glass of lemonade. She feigned taking a drink from her own as she gulped at his appearance. Bare-chested and sweating.

George wiped his face with his long-discarded shirt and gulped down his lemonade. “Of course she did.” He wiped his mouth. “That's delicious. Thanks for this.”

“No problem.” She tugged on her braid. “What now?”

He sighed. “Gonna get cleaned up. Then, I’ll make us some lunch. Unless you’ve eaten already.”

She shook her head. “I can make lunch if you want. Are sandwiches alright?”

“Yes and thanks, Hermione.” George held the door open to the kitchen. “I’ll be down in a minute.”

“Take your time,” she said softly as he hurried up the stairs. She set their glasses on the table and shook her head. Maybe the heat was getting to her. She turned and busied herself with making turkey sandwiches making one for herself and four for George.

She set them on the table and refilled their glasses with lemonade.

“Those look great!” George rushed in, stopping at the table. “Thanks, Hermione. You’re a life-saver.” He pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit down.

She smiled and sat down. He sat down across from her and waited for her to grab her own sandwich before he took his first.

“Don’t mention it,” she said. “You would’ve made your own anyway.”

“True, but it’s always nice when someone else makes you food.”

They ate in relative silence, something rather rare while in the kitchen of the Burrow. Hermione couldn’t remember the last time it had been so quiet in the small house. Not counting the times it was either caused by tension or sadness and that was long ago now.

“What are your plans now?” She asked.

George swallowed a bite of food. “I’m gonna take a break from my list of chores. Thought I might go for a walk. You want to come with?”

“You want company?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want your company.” He trailed a finger down the side of his lemonade. “No, tricks or pranks. Promise.”

“Okay.”

She wasn’t sure why she agreed, but soon after lunch, she found herself outside the Weasley’s home, holding a rolled up blanket and letting George rest a hat on her head.

His hand brushed against her shoulder and she fought herself not to shudder. What in the world was wrong with her?

They made their way past the chicken coop and into the fields surrounding the Burrow. Hermione took a deep breath.

“So, you’re going to be an uncle.”

George chuckled. “That’s right. I can hardly believe it.”

“Do you like children?”

“I don’t know.” George pushed aside a tall stalk of grass. “I suppose. It’s just something I’ll need to get used to. It’s a new stage in all our lives.”

“Do you want kids someday?” She asked before she could stop herself. Why was she asking questions like that? She and George, they weren’t close like she and Harry. She couldn’t just ask something personal.

He shrugged. “Have kids, a family. It’s something I assumed would always be in my future, but I don’t think I’ve ever actually thought about it.” He scoffed. He held her hand and helped her over a large tree root. “I suppose I should. It wouldn't be right to go into a long term relationship and not have those priorities figured out.”

Hermione nodded. “That's true. It wouldn't be fair to either person.”

“Is that what happened with you and Ron?” His voice was low but she could hear him loud and clear.

She tugged her hand out of his hold. “Did he say something?”

“What? No. I was just - Hermione, I'm sorry.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I just thought you two were set. You know. This happily ever after.”

“George -”

“Hey, you want to go for a dip?”

“George?”

He pulled off his shirt, his hat getting stuck in the folds. He pushed past the grass and headed toward the pond. “Come on, Granger.”

“But, George.” She hurried after him and caught a glimpse of him plunging into the water wearing only dark blue boxers.

His head came up. His eyes didn't really meet hers. “Don't leave a bloke hanging, Hermione.”

“Right, but you're not just a bloke.” She threw the blanket down and left her hat atop. She unbuttoned her shirt, kicked off her shoes, and pushed off her shorts. She joined him in the pond with a splash. “You’re George,” she said, pushing his chest, “and you’re acting weird.”

“And you’re not just some bird. Not just anyone would strip off their clothes and jump into some random pond.”

“Right, but this pond is at the Burrow. One of the safest, most welcoming places on earth probably.”

George’s eyes searched her face. “You really think so?”

“I know so.” She grinned at him. She waded away. “So, Uncle George.”

George groaned. “Oh, merlin. No.” He waded through the water. “I feel old.”

“Oh please. You’re barely in your mid-twenties.” Hermione bumped into him with her head. “Your mum and dad are going to be grandparents. That’s something.”

His eyes met hers. “Damn, that is something.”

* * *

“Knock, knock.” Hermione tapped the side of the doorway and peered inside the room George once shared with Fred.

George was on the ground, rummaging through a box. “Hey, Hermione.”

She stepped into the room. “I brought you some tea.”

“Thanks.”

She sat down beside him. “What are you doing?”

“Just cleaning up some stuff.” George took the offered tea and took a quick sip before setting it down on the side table. “I'm sorry about earlier.”

Her shoulder knocked into his. “Does everyone think that?”

“I don't think so. Mum and Dad talked with Ron right after. I'm just nosy.”

“Why?” She peered into the box before them. She could see old joke shop products and letters. “Are you having relationship problems?”

He scoffed. “I need to be in a relationship to have relationship problems.”

“What about Angelina?”

George shrugged. “It didn't really work out for us either.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.” Hermione placed her hand on his arm. “Do you want to talk about it? I know I'm not you're first choice but I'm here.”

“You know, I don't feel sad about it.”

“Well, that's -”

“I'm mad.”

“What?”

He grabbed her hand, the one resting on his arm. “My parents. Bill and Fleur. Ginny and Harry. Even, Percy has a better relationship than I ever did. Ron's found himself a nice girl. Why?”

Hermione sighed. “Relationships are hard work, George. It's why most of them end. You only really see the ones that last a long time. But that doesn't mean those people didn't experience their own ups and downs too. Bill had quite a few girlfriends. Ron's had a few too, including me.”

He rested his head on the side of his bed. “You're right. I guess I'm just feeling sorry for myself.” He squeezed her hand. “Thanks.”

She got to her knees and kissed his cheek. “If you're up for it, join me downstairs. I'm going to try and get that magic projector to work.”

She stood and pulled her hand out of his. She paused in the doorway. “Are we okay?”

He gave her a small smile. “We're okay. I'll see you down there in a bit.”

* * *

“So, Uncle George -”

George flushed. “Stop.” He leaned back on the spread out a blanket, fluffing a pillow under his head.

Hermione tapped the projector with her wand and the theme to Star Wars began. She settled on the blanket. “I think it’s cute.”

“Whatever, Aunt Hermione.”

She chuckled. “You really think I’ll be Aunt Hermione? Bill isn’t my brother.”

George patted her on the thigh. “Why not? You’ve spent enough time with us. You’re practically family.”

She shuffled closer to him. “Thanks, George.”

George wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her closer to him. “Anytime, Hermione.”

Hermione settled in their comfortable hold. She knew her stay at the Burrow wouldn’t be so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I want to try and get back to these two and expand on this. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
